


Золотая комната

by Zero_Shiki



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: Мы были в золотой комнате,Где каждый, наконец, получает то, чего хочет.





	Золотая комната

**Author's Note:**

> Фик выкладывался на Valentine's Day Fic Meme на сообществе [finnkurt](https://finnkurt.livejournal.com/), его оригинальный текст недавно был удалён вместе с дневником автора.

1   
  
Мы были в золотой комнате,   
Где каждый, наконец, получает то, чего хочет.   
\-- Ричард Сайкн   
  
_Причины влюбиться в Финна Хадсона:_  
 _1\. Высокий._  
 _2\. Красивые руки [Наспех нарисованные каракули в углу страницы; при ближайшем рассмотрении оказываются примитивными фигурками в довольно компрометирующих позах.]_  
 _3\. Спас больше одного дизайнерского предмета одежды от поездки в химчистку._  
 _4\. Все остальные любят его. Этому должна быть причина._  
 _5\. Не ранил меня слишком сильно. Пока._

Мерседес старалась убрать все осколки льда бумажным полотенцем как могла, но малиновый уже глубоко впитался в ткань. Курт заверил её, что нет, нет, всё в порядке, ничего страшного, но не похоже, что его слова успокоили её; она выглядела даже более оскорблённой, когда он добавил, что уже привык к этому.   
  
«Ради него?» - спросила она с тяжестью в голосе и посмотрела Курту в глаза.   
  
Абсолютно невозможно, чтобы она до сих пор не поняла, но Курт в любом случае пожал плечами, старательно сохраняя невозмутимое лицо. Он всегда воображал себя настоящим актёром. «В этом нет ничего особенного, - сказал Курт. - Ты бы сделала то же самое для меня».   
  
«Да, но здесь есть разница, я твоя лучшая подруга, - сказала Мерседес - а Финн…»

«…Занятия, - Курт посмотрел на часы. - Мы опоздаем». Он никогда не был более благодарен за урок биологии, чем сейчас.

В его фантазиях всё всегда, по сути, сводилось к одному и тому же. Постепенно он влюблял в себя Финна: умными язвительными комментариями, оброненными в блестящем остроумием разговоре, как будто случайными прикосновениями к запястьям и плечам, застенчиво отведёнными в сторону взглядами, дуэтами, во время которых Финн будет поражён сногсшибательным талантом Курта. В какой-то момент случится драматичный конфликт, а потом спасение, и сбивчивое признание. И затем великолепная развязка: они посмотрят друг другу в глаза, и, не разрывая взгляда, Финн наклонится на девять десятых расстояния между ними, и Курт, именно Курт пересечёт ту последнюю десятую, чтобы -

…Курт никогда не позволял фантазии дойти до самого конца. Думал, что это может разрушить для него волшебство момента, когда он неминуемо произойдёт.

*

_Люди для ненависти:_   
_1\. Гомофобы._   
_2.Члены футбольной команды._   
_3\. Персонал Nordstrom, где решили, что лучше будет пустить в продажу Pucci, чем новую коллекцию Alexander McQueen._   
_4\. Он сам._   
_5\. Финн Хадсон._

«Ох, Курт, мне так жаль», - вздохнула Мерседес на другом конце провода, её дыхание создавало помехи на линии.

«Как и мне».

Это была боль разбитого сердца, несомненно, этот горько-миндальный привкус во рту, и он освободил место в своём графике, чтобы съесть целую пинту мороженого Ben & Jerry в один присест, часами просматривая теле-шоу, чтобы заместить вымышленной тоской свою собственную – все эти типичные действия, которые совершают разочарованные люди.

Только это было более унизительно, потому что он проиграл в уме краткую историю своей жизни, рассматривая каждое взаимодействие с Финном. В его памяти возникли глаза, которыми олень смотрит на фары приближающейся машины – таким был взгляд Финна, когда он смотрел на него, а Курт удобно принимал это за дружеский интерес – и, боже, он действительно верил, что станет звездой Бродвея? Слон был бы более проницательным.

«Я скажусь больным завтра», - сказал он Мерседес, и она почти рассмеялась.

«Очень сомневаюсь, что многие это заметят», - сказала она. Но затем её голос снова стал серьёзным: «Но для тебя это ужасно, знаешь, то, что ты продолжаешь выстраивать эти безумные фантазии в своей голове, эпичные романтические истории, которые едва ли имеют связь с реальной жизнью – я знаю, каково это. Но ты только обманываешь себя».

«Я знаю, - сказал Курт. - Это был краткий миг идиотизма.»

Пелена теперь спала с моих глаз, подумал он, чувствуя себя мудрым и повидавшим жизнь. Он думал: меня не обмануть дважды, и держался за эти слова как за катехизис.

2

_Повторяющиеся ночные кошмары:_   
_1\. Показаться на занятиях в паре хаки Old Navy и бижутерии Hot Topic._   
_2\. Он на нижней площадке спиральной лестницы, а его мать где-то наверху, на самой верхней площадке, он точно знает это, и он бежит, и бежит, и бежит, его дыхание сухое и неровное и это ощущение жжения появляется в его лёгких, но он никогда не может добраться до верха._   
_3\. Его папу съедает армия плотоядных пчёл, снова и снова._   
_4\. Каждый в хоре на самом деле на стороне Карофски и планирует превратить его жизнь в ад._   
_5\. Финн._

В ночь после свадьбы Финн на цыпочках вошёл в спальню, которую они делили, с двумя чашками чая в руках, очевидно стараясь войти бесшумно, но не преуспев в этом; он споткнулся о футбольный мяч, который бросил на полу и ввалился в комнату, фарфоровые чашки упали и раскололись ровно пополам, тёмное пятно расползлось по полу. Финн впечатляюще длинно выругался и пошёл в сторону их ванной за полотенцем.

«Боже, Финн, - сказал Курт, - если ты рассчитывал на эффектное появление, оно определённо тебе удалось».

Финн вернулся, смущённо посмеиваясь: «Прости, если я разбудил тебя».

«Ничего, я не спал».

«Тогда что ты тут делал? - спросил Финн. - Я знаю, что Мерседес устраивает вечеринку. Мы могли бы пойти», - он присел на край кровати Курта, твёрдо глядя на него, и Курт внезапно ощутил, как его кожу словно стянуло и стало слишком жарко. Когда Курт снова заговорил, его голос не дрогнул, только прозвучал немного выше обычного.

«Просто, знаешь, думал».

Честно говоря, на самом деле он не думал, он делал что угодно кроме этого. Просто позволял крохотным фрагментам мыслей проплывать в его сознании и следил за тем, чтобы не останавливаться на чём-то конкретном. Опасно оставаться в одиночестве с таким сознанием, как у него; он пришел к такому выводу.

«Думал, - повторил Финн. - Наверное, мне нужно делать это почаще, хм».

Курт не удостоил это ответом.

Прошло какое-то время.

«Ты всё ещё злишься на меня», - наконец сказал Финн. Это был вопрос.

«Только немного», - ответил Курт. Он сел в кровати и улыбнулся Финну: «Но я прощаю тебя, правда, и то, что ты сделал для меня сегодня… я действительно ценю это».

«Большое спасибо, Курт, - сказал Финн, улыбаясь Курту той ослепительной улыбкой, которая всегда совершенно выбивала его из колеи, и Курту пришлось сглотнуть раз или два, восстанавливая самообладание. - Мы вроде как братья теперь, и это хорошо. Знаешь. Ну, что у нас всё в порядке»

«Братья, - повторил Курт. - Да, ты прав».

И потом Финн придвинулся ближе и пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Курта, и Курт подумал, что весь этот сценарий выглядит знакомо. На то, чтобы понять это, ушло мгновение, но он задвинул сцену в дальний уголок сознания; губы Финна в его фантазиях всегда были твёрдыми и сухими, руки ловкими и уверенными, и в следующие несколько секунд он бы обхватил плечи Курта, укладывая его на простыни и…

«--ночи», - сказал Финн, и Курт почти подпрыгнул, вырываясь из грёз.

Сердце быстро билось отбойным молотком, в лёгких не было воздуха, и он прохрипел «спокойной ночи». Курта затопила знакомая ненависть к себе.

Но всё было в порядке. Ничего страшного, что, возможно, он до сих пор был немного не в себе, и его подсознание все ещё вожделело его нового сводного брата. Он уезжал через два дня в место, где он сможет наладить свою жизнь, где есть яркие люстры и парни, которые действительно могут обратить на него внимание. И, может быть, мечты о Финне однажды прекратятся, подумал Курт. В его сердце было немного оптимизма.

3

_Ложь и неправда:_   
_1.Нет, нет, папа, я нигде не прятал твоей заначки фаст-фуда. Я всё это выбросил. Ты знаешь, как эта еда засоряет твои артерии?_   
_2\. Сейчас я счастливее, чем когда бы то ни было. Честно._   
_3\. Мои чувства к тебе прошли._

Должно быть, это что-то в его крови, решил Курт, оно делало его особенно склонным к подобным заблуждениям; в том, что Блейн отверг его, был определённый элемент неожиданности, да, и тонкий укол мучительной боли. Это стало практически навыком, умение настраивать себя на отказ. Но всё же это было по-другому, на порядок менее ошеломляюще, чем с Финном, и он думал, что, возможно, это из-за того, что Блейн сделал это мягко или, может быть, просто с каждым разом с разбитым сердцем становится легче справляться.

Любое из этих объяснений было лучше, чем альтернатива.

После этого он придумывал отговорки, чтобы приходить домой всё позже и позже, обычно прокрадываясь внутрь, когда все дома уже спали; «У меня была репетиция с Уорблерами» - говорил он Бёрту, или «У меня занятия в арт-клубе», доходя до того, что он украл арт-проект у приятеля из Уорблеров, когда Бёрт попросил показать ему плоды его трудов. Было проще, пока ещё оставалась надежда с Блейном, пока единственной его задачей было просто полностью раствориться в этом увлечении, блокируя Финна, не оставляя места чувствам к нему. Но без этой возможности с Блейном было – это было слишком. Приходить домой и видеть Финна над коробкой печенья, слизывающего сахар с нижней губы, или Финна, вернувшегося с футбольной тренировки, с его влажными волосами, завивающимися на затылке, или – всего этого было слишком много, хуже, чем должна быть первая любовь, потому что это было необъяснимо, это отравляло, ослепляло и открывало мир такой бескрайней ненависти к самому себе, что Курт почти захлёбывался в ней.

Это было реально, и сердце Курта стремительно вело его к катастрофе, и он не мог нажать на тормоза.

И потом, когда однажды он и остальные Уорблеры бездельничали, они в наиболее вежливой форме заговорили о девственности, и тогда его озарило, что, может быть, возможно, вся проблема могла быть в сексуальной неудовлетворённости. Грубо говоря, возможно всё, что он должен был сделать, это переспать с кем-то. Ну ладно, он мог смириться с тем, чтобы стать для кого-то временным партнёром. Что угодно, чтобы убрать Финна из своего сознания.

«Хорошо, ну что ж», - сказал Курт, заставляя свой голос оставаться твёрдым. Блейн смотрел на него, приподняв бровь. «Итак, ты не настроен на отношения со мной, хорошо. Как насчёт, возможно… - он сделал жест, краснея до корней волос, - простого соглашения на одну ночь. Без всяких обязательств».

Блейн распахнул глаза.

«Курт, я, - пауза, - ты уверен?» - спросил он, но он уже придвигаясь ближе.

Мальчики-подростки, подумал Курт. Так предсказуемы.

«Да? - он прочистил горло, - да», - и во второй раз это прозвучало намного более уверенно.

И этого было достаточно; ни у одного из них не было опыта, у Блейна только немного больше, чем у Курта, но всё было нормально, основные инстинкты и приличное количество порно в интернете подсказали им основы. Позже Курт позвонил Бёрту сказать, что он не придёт домой этой ночью, пока Блейн прижал Курта к кровати и медленно провёл языком по его шее. Курт отвечал его движениям, задирая футболку Блейна и издавая все надлежащие звуки (да, пожалуйста, да-да-да, позволь мне) и думая: «если я закрою глаза, я могу притвориться-»

\- и потом он подумал _боже, нет,_ но было уже слишком поздно, мысль проникла в его разум, вероломно заволакивая его сознание подобно туману, и когда Блейн наконец кончил, Курт смутно осознавал, что Блейн стонет бессмысленные слова, его тело сотрясалось в оргазме напротив тела Курта, и всё, что Курт мог сделать, это тоже сказать верное имя.

4

_Его правила на одну ночь:_   
_1\. Только одна ночь._   
_2\. Не звонить после._   
_3\. Только сзади._   
_4\. Никогда не называть его по имени._

Ну хорошо, возможно, Курт просто из таких парней. Может, полтора года назад у него были только мысли о романтике, свиданиях и держании за руки: идея любви, когда всё слащаво и мило, но всё оказалось достаточно просто – ему нравился секс, нравилось, когда за его волосы тянули и его член сосали, и это было хорошо, это было нормально, это не означало, что направление его жизни сменило траекторию на самую лёгкую; просто это значило, что он просыпался в разных постелях каждую ночь, и он превосходно изобретал оправдания всему: где он был, что делал на выходных, откуда взялись отметины на его шее.

Однажды в субботу он проснулся в постели с второкурсником, имени которого он не мог вспомнить. Карлос или Калеб, что-то с похожим звучанием. Прошлой ночью Курт заставил этого парня умолять его, пока Курт трахал его, сильно вжимая в матрас и глядя как он кусает костяшки пальцев, чтобы удержаться от крика.

Сейчас Курт не мог найти сил, чтобы почувствовать какое-либо удовлетворение по этому поводу.

Медленно и тихо он оделся и вышел из комнаты, притворив дверь с едва слышным щелчком. Снаружи всё ещё было темно, небо цвета сигаретного пепла, не было даже намёка на пение птиц, и никто дома ещё не должен был проснуться, подумал он.

Он ошибся.

«Финн», - произнёс он, не сумев совладать с удивлением. Он изображал беспечность уже какое-то время; это ему шло.

«Хэй», - сказал Финн, поднимаясь из-за стола, и в его голосе прозвучала нотка настоящей паники. Сюрприз номер два. «Где, чёрт возьми, ты был последние пару, о, я не знаю. Недель?»

«Я же говорил вам, я был с -»

«- да, я знаю, что ты сказал Бёрту. Я звонил Блейну. Он сказал, что ты не был с ним».

«Я», - ладно, он не мог продолжать в том же духе; игра была раскрыта. Другая тактика: «Это не твоё дело, хотя не то что бы ты на самом деле беспокоился, - сказал Курт, и внезапно его осенила пугающая прямота собственного заявления, - ты спрашиваешь, чтобы можно было одобрительно похлопать себя по спине, поаплодировать себе за хорошо выполненную работу. Я не собираюсь быть твоим благотворительным проектом, ясно? Я -»

В несколько широких шагов Финн пересёк расстояние между ними, близко наклонился и Курт вздрогнул – только одно судорожное движение плечами, но Финн всё равно его заметил.

«Курт, ты как будто… - он выглядел потерянным, озадаченным и более чем слегка задетым. - Ты боишься меня или что-то вроде того?»

Вдох, выдох, приказал себе Курт, направив всю свою энергию в механизмы дыхания. Вдох, выдох. Финн был так близко, и Курт не мог смотреть на него в этом положении, не испытывая приступа идиотической влюблённости, которая заставляла его хотеть умереть, совсем немножко.

«Нет», - сказал Курт, твёрдо глядя в сторону. И затем, потому что он был в настроении камикадзе, потому что всё, о чём он мог думать, был самолёт в огне и взрыв, потому что ему было нечего терять, он сказал: «Мои чувства никогда не проходили. Знаешь, - глубокий вздох, - к тебе».

Осознание настигло его быстрее, чем Курт ожидал. Выражение лица Финна проходило через эти потрясающие преображения. Глаза вдруг увеличились до размеров тарелок, челюсть слегка отвисла, и потом все его черты смялись; и хотя не то что бы Курт не готовил себя к этому, этому провалу, повторному отказу, это всё равно было так же опустошающе и разрушительно, словно прямой удар по нутру.

«Я – Курт – »

Он каким-то образом нашёл в себе силы рассмеяться: «Финн, всё в порядке. Я не ожидал, что ты внезапно осознаешь, что любишь меня и бросишься мне на шею или ещё что-нибудь. Просто, - он пожал плечами, немного поморщившись; каждое движение отдавалось болью, - я не знаю. Ты хотел знать, что со мной».

5

Финну тоже было тяжело, его лицо так покраснело, что, казалось ему физически больно, и Курт понял, что для него это тоже было трудно.

«Если бы ты был девушкой - »

И нелепость этой фразы была почти забавна, так что Курт рассмеялся снова, в его голосе прозвучали металлические нотки: «Это довольно большое “если”».

«Просто», - Финн запустил пальцы в свои волосы, быстро дыша: «Я не знаю, что делать, Курт, что я могу тебе сказать, мне жаль, мне так жаль».

Сейчас нужно было быть очень осторожным; он играл с огнём. Финн казался искренне расстроенным, напряжённым и уязвимым, все эмоции открыто отражались на его лице.

«Финн», - Курт посмотрел вверх, немного наклоняя голову, и дотронулся рукой до лица Финна, и, возможно, ему просто хотелось так думать, но дыхание Финна как будто замерло, почти незаметное движение, но он почувствовал его, точно. Финн стоял, словно окаменев, его глаза двигались быстро.

«Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь хватать тебя или целовать или, - произнёс Курт, - что-то вроде того. Я просто, - он передвинул ладонь выше, так, что теперь он касался щеки Финна. - Просто хотел коснуться тебя. Просто, вот так».

«Хорошо, - прошептал Финн. - Всё в порядке. Просто. Я не такой. Я бы хотел, чтобы я был, но я не могу», - потом он покраснел. Курт проследил направление его взгляда, и там была она, пурпурная отметина, оставленная – Эндрю? Беном? – заметная над его плоским воротником.

«Я всегда представляю, что они это ты», - сказал Курт, и ох, что он говорит, вывешивая на обозрение всё своё грязное бельё. «Послушай, Финн, - продолжил он, - вот как мы поступим. Завтра мы проснёмся, и всё будет по-прежнему, мы улыбнёмся друг другу так, как мы всегда это делаем, и ничего этого не случалось. Всё, что я тебе говорил, этого никогда не было», - и он знал, что поступает нечестно, вывалив всё это на Финна, но он нёс эту ношу слишком долго и сейчас это было похоже на выведение яда.

«Эй», - сказал Финн. Он осторожно положил руку на плечо Курта: «Всё будет хорошо. Это такая штука, это не может длиться вечно, правда? Не может продолжаться вечно. Всё будет хорошо, станет лучше, я клянусь». Похоже, он больше убеждал в этом себя.

«Возможно», - согласился Курт, слишком измотанный, чтобы спорить. Улыбнувшись, он сказал: «И тебе пора идти спать.»

«Хорошо», - сказал Финн, слегка сдвинувшись, а потом он наклонился и поцеловал Курта, невесомо и мягко.

«С привкусом жалости, но я оценил», - сказал Курт, немного улыбаясь, чтобы справиться со всем этим. Финн просто выглядел бесконечно, ошеломляюще грустным.

«Прости», - повторил он снова, как заевшая пластинка, но Курт покачал головой, чувствуя, что просто не может больше этого слышать. Потом Финн пошёл в свою комнату. Курт смотрел, как он вышел из гостиной, чувствуя себя немного дёшевым и немного изношенным, но, в конечном счёте, цельным, и он думал обо всём, что он хотел бы сказать, до сих пор хотел сказать Финну – почти мольбы, слишком сложные для произнесения.

Он закрыл глаза и стал ждать срыва.

_Слова для жизни:_   
_1\. Если ты смотришь в бездну, бездна тоже смотрит на тебя._   
_2\. Сжигай за собой мосты._   
_3\. Семья всегда будет разбивать тебе сердце._


End file.
